The advent of the energy crisis has led people to consider the use of solar energy for cooking purposes and the art is replete with solar ovens, one example of which is the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,109 issued on Nov. 14, 1978.
In the main, the prior art solar ovens have been bulky and not easily disassembled for carrying purposes even though they were intended to be portable. Moreover, the application of solar generated heat to the food being cooked was relatively inefficient thereby contributing to the bulk of the oven itself.
It is evident that solar ovens, at least in principle, would lend themselves readily to use on picnics, outings and the like because no fire or other energy source is needed for preparing the food desired. When a solar oven for this purpose is relatively compact while disassembled, assembles easily into an effective unit and efficiently utilizes the solar generated heat for preparing the food it becomes clear that the demountable and portable solar oven is a natural.